One of Us
by Was-Mokie
Summary: Konoha figures out some important information.


**One of Us**

I own nothing. Nothing, Darlings. Poop.

Brat. Lazy. Rude. Cold. Perverted. The names went on and on. Most of Konoha knew of Kakashi Hatake. He was famous. He was deadly. He was _completely_ annoying. Kakashi read _porn_ in public. He had little respect for people he saw beneath him. He argued with the medic nins. He could sneak up on people without trying. His steps too quiet to hear. He was a real nuisance in general when he wasn't actually doing his job on missions. The sound of his lazy drawl could send some citizens running in the opposite direction.

"The Hokage really needs to do something about that man," was a general statement made among citizen and shinobi alike.

Hatake seemed oblivious to the mutterings. Like a bird, the Copy-nin flew above everyone and continued being who he was. Konoha ignored the enigma that was Kakashi Hatake. That was, until the day he came back from a mission with a fever high enough to cause alarm. To see the usual untouchable jonin crumpled before the gates was unnerving. To see his fever-induced ramblings that his sensei was finally coming to take him away was horrifying to listen to.

"It's okay, Rival," Gai had soothed, lifting the delirious man like he was a child, "I've got you. Minato-sensei is not taking you away. Let's get you to the hospital."

"Have to…meeting Sensei," Kakashi had mumbled, shivering pitifully, "He take me…see Rin. Obito. No, Gai. Meeting Sensei. Got to…wait here."

Gai had wasted no time to get Hatake to the hospital after the man had passed out. The village sat up and noticed when the green and orange blur shot by holding the Copy-nin so close. Rumors began that Kakashi had finally been overwhelmed. Notes found in the man's backpack stated opposite. The mission a success. Konoha was safe once again thanks to the hard work of Hatake. The mission had been in the Land of Snow. Kakashi had been taken down by contracting a local illness in that region.

"The illnesses in that land are tougher than most other lands," the Hokage was heard to utter when Raidou Namiashi had inquired about Hatake's health a week later while she walked within the village marketplace, "Kakashi's fever won't break and he isn't aware that he even made it home. The brat is purely delirious and doesn't recognize anyone. The only one that seems to be able to keep him calm is Gai."

Particular shinobi were seen with flowers. All the flowers meant different things such as "get well," "thinking of you," "protection from harm" and so forth. One villager who worked as a custodian in the hospital reported seeing Kakashi Hatake's room filled with these same flowers. The jonin's absence from the village was becoming more glaring. Gone was the stupid, orange book that shouldn't be seen by children in public. Gone was the silent steps that snuck up on the citizens. Gone was the slouched being at the memorial stone each morning. Gone was the annoying shouts from Gai Maito demanding a rematch to a challenge. All in all, things were a bit quieter until the conversations between Genma Shiranui and Iruka Umino was heard.

"How is Kakashi, Iruka? I just got back from a mission. Tell me the fever has broken finally."

"It hasn't, Genma. Kakashi's fever got so bad that Lady Tsunade immersed him in a bath of ice water two days ago. Kakashi thought enemy nin were attacking him and broke a medic nin's wrist and nose before he could be subdued."

"Damn. What the _hell_ kind of illness is this?"

"A stubborn one that isn't reacting to any medications that the Hokage knows about. She sent Izumo and Kotetsu to ask the leader of Snow for information about the sickness, but there were turned away at the border. Tsunade-sama is getting desperate. Kakashi's lungs are beginning to lock up. He'll die without proper treatment."

Villagers gossiped often and the news spread. One of the strongest protectors of Konoha was dying because of stupid politics? Leaf shinobi in the Land of Snow could lead to a war? Not on the villagers' watch. Hatake was annoying, but he was their Kakashi Hatake. One baa-san in Konoha was a refuge from the Land of Snow. She wrote her extended family. Her extended family retrieved the proper medication and sent all the proper medical care to the baa-san a few days later. The baa-san didn't appreciate Gai's hug and kiss when she reached the hospital.

"Kisses like a fish," the elderly woman grumbled, looking disgusted, "The Hokage thanked me herself, but Hatake-san looks horrible. So thin and weak."

Word spread a week later. Kakashi's fever had finally broken. He was tired, weak, and fighting with the medic nin. The village smiled. Hatake's fussing about reached the civilian custodian and he reported that the Hokage was near to strangling the man. The village chuckled. Almost a month later, Gai was seen assisting a thinner looking Copy-nin to his apartment. The village rejoiced.

"Um…hello?" Kakashi offered at seeing an unknown villager at his door that Gai had opened for him.

"Why isn't he covered?" the baa-san snarled at Gai as the taller man stepped back in shock, "His legs should have a blanket over them so he doesn't catch a chill, Stupid! Some prepared shinobi you are."

The Copy-nin blinked at being tucked under a blanket as he sat on his couch and watched this stranger invade his home. Made him some miso soup with his favorite eggplant and read Gai the riot act. He liked soup and he like seeing Gai flustered so no problem. Since he watched the baa-san cooking, he knew the food wasn't poisoned and it was delicious.

"Rest up so you strengthen," the woman ordered as Kakashi hid his eating between glances before growling at Gai, "Think a little more. The man's been ill and not at his strongest so he needs to be watched over carefully. Stupid, man!"

Gai nodded and saw the woman out.

"What was that?" Gai asked as his rival snorted, "A most youthful and passionate baa-san. I feared for my life."

"I have no idea what that was about, but I really appreciate the efforts," Kakashi admitted, handing his friend the empty bowl, "I think that is the woman that owns the vegetable stand I shop from. I'm surprised she even knew I'd been ill."

Hatake was more than shocked to get several, similar visits from other villagers as he healed. The Copy-nin was watched over carefully. Other shinobi took notice. No words were spoken, but the vegetable stand was always bought out of their produce each day. Konoha shinobi cleaned out the bakery daily as well. The local kimono shop got orders from nin that had never shopped there before. Every citizen that had taken time to care for the Copy-nin were silently welcomed into a rare club of having the local shinobi support their businesses without question. Konoha looked after their own.

"Oh, God," a woman muttered one day, seeing a familiar figure walk near with a familiar, orange book, "Here we go again."

"I know," the baa-san huffed watching the jonin head their way, "Good to see, ne?"

"Ne."

Kakashi heard and he hid a smile beneath his mask. This was why he fought for his village. It was not time to be with Minato-sensei and his team yet, but it was time to try to wiggle the miso soup recipe from the vegetable stand baa-san. Today was a good day.

The end.


End file.
